Pavel Hall: World Zero Episode Overview (FRAGMENT II DISCOVERY)
'WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD ' #18 EMYMESYTIBWY This video was uploaded by an unknown individual, with the message "thetimeiscoming openthedoorpavel letusjoinourbrethren" being provided in the beginning. This is followed by shots of multiple figures in a doorway, who seem to resemble the Quiet, the Slender Man, the Wooden Girl, the Convocation, the Answer, and the Bleeding Tree. The unknown individual then tell him to ignore the Blind Man and BASE, telling him that they have been watching him. The next few moments show Pavel performing ordinary tasks, as well as opening and closing his doors in an attempt to get the same results in #7 and Pavel crying on his couch. The video ends with the uploader telling him to "have fun." Another thing to note is that the audio is a song played in reverse. #19 Guess so Pavel starts recording with blood all over his face, making his return to the channel official even though he doesn't want to. As he wipes off the blood from his face, he reveals that he has been opening "Doors" that lead to strange places and this has been happening for eight years, meaning BASE. only managed to discover him a year after these occurrences began. Through the Doors he has traveled to New Zealand, Germany, Louisiana, Texas, Florida, Canada, and Libya by accident. He goes on to say that he has no control over the Doors. It turns out the reason he has blood all over him was caused by entering a Door that led to a girl being torn apart by tendrils, mostly likely belonging to the Slender Man. He then attempts to kill himself with the gun given to him through the mail, but it fails every single time which only makes him more upset. #20 Exploration of Doors Pavel returns with a new microphone for a camera he is borrowing, preparing to show the viewers how the Doors work. After three attempts at getting the Door to work, he opens up to a busy street in a new location and quickly slams the Door before anyone can see him. He then attempts to go through the Door, but every attempt after this fails. Before he ends the video, he tells the viewers that the reversed song turned out to be the song Every Breath You Take by The Police and that the message with in it is Every Move You Make Every Step You Take I'll Be Watching You. He then makes a joke about how the uploader at least has a good taste in music and that if it were a Nicki Minaj song it would be genuinely terrifying. #21 The Super Market The majority of the video has Pavel walking through a super market with his mom, commenting on various products as he films. As he goes into the bathroom, he is transported to the Path of Black Leaves via a Door. Utterly confused, he traverses the domain for a way out but is startled by the screaming of a strange creatures in the distance. As the screams become more frequent, Pavel becomes more nervous and the singing of a small girl can be heard in the background. He then encounters a creature that growls at him (most likely The Black Dog), which appears to attack him off screen. After a few moments of a blank screen, Pavel recovers his camera and runs away. Somehow he is transported back to earth, more specifically the front lawn of his house. As he approaches his house, a bird can be heard cawing. #22 Declaration of War After all of the events throughout the other videos, Pavel realizes that he can no longer avoid the situation and mentions that he has been researching the creatures he has been encountering. He states that these things are apparently fictional, the subjects of various blogs and vlogs on the internet but assures the audience that his videos are not fake. He then declares full on war on B.A.S.E. and is unsure of how to deal with the Archive, demanding that they actually tell him what they want. Even though he ends the video there,it continues with the footage changing from the found footage format used up until this point to a more cinematic style. He is about to upload the video to YouTube when he hears a large bang from the hallway. He investigates his house, only to find that his front door is open. As he goes for walk, he is confronted by an individual known as Sigma, who is hidden by the darkness of night time. Sigma tells him that he brought him something but when Pavel asks what, he leaves. Pavel returns to his house and finds that the lights to his room are off, even though he was certain they were on. He becomes rather annoyed when he discovers that the light switch in his room no longer works and the video officaly ends with his bedroom door being closed. #23 The Journey Begizs? Pavel is seen unconscious on the floor of his garage, only to awaken and finds a note that says "Hope you like it Σ." He then discovers a code on his arm written in black sharpie that says "The Journey Begizs" with coordinates (32.27550 - 80.91376) underneath. He is incapable of finding anything else of use in the garage so he exits, making a joke as he opens the door. #24 The Greenway Trial Using the coordinates on his arm, Pavel goes to a local trail called The Greenway Trail and finds another note on a sign that says "Glad you came Σ." As he is about to enter the trail, the video becomes distorted and he turns around, coming face to face with the Slender Man. Pavel runs away from the abomination and discovers a tape marked "Kris Vines #1" and "KV #2" on a nearby sign. The video cuts to Pavel in his room, where he promises he will get the audio on both sides of the tape onto his channel. #25 56 Days at Sea The following video is presumably uploaded by the mysterious individual that created #18. This one begins with them addressing the viewers, assuring them that Pavel is being taken care of as it cuts to a photo of him on a hospital bed. With him out of the way, they wish to show the audience what happens to those that get in the way of "a god and the great game." The footage cuts to Pavel within an unknown location searching for something and a bird flying through the sky. As these two events are seen, they are periodically interrupted by shots of blood pouring down an ant hill. They then go on to say that eventually the events prior to Pavel losing his memory will be revealed. The video ends with this message: 56 days at sea and to think it was so easy making you forget. #26 Never Meant To Know Pavel drives to Korban's house, asking him to help him explore the Greenway Trail. They discuss why the Slender Man might have encountered Pavel in #24 The Greenway Trial, which leads to the revelation that Vicky has a tape player. As they enter the trail, they talk about the Fear Mythos and how apparently the creatures stalking them are fiction. Korban finds it difficult to understand why Fear Mythos entities are fake to everyone but the, prompting Pavel into telling him that the only facts he have at the moment is that there are at least seven Fears that are after him and he can somehow open Doors to other universes. As they talk about how many Fears there are, Korban starts coughing violently and tells Pavel that he can see the Bleeding Tree. Terrified, Korban runs away in a hurry and vanishes in thin air, leaving Pavel all alone and very confused. Pavel is then transported to the Path of Black Leaves yet again, where he searches frantically for Korban and discovers the letters "KC" carved into a tree. He breaks down crying, unaware that Slender Man is behind him and walking towards him. The Slender Man kneels down and mocks Pavel as he transports them away and the camera returns back to earth. This is the very first video to include a intro sequence and credits, making it the first video to fully address that the events of this vlog are completely fictional. This is also supported by the beginning including a date for when the events of this video takes place (July 18th, 2013, 9:37 AM) and the use of cinematic footage being used for the first time since #22 Declaration of War. #27 The Tape Side A The following video is the first side of the tape Pavel discovered in the Greenway Trail. The recording is from January 8th, 1999 and is an interview between Kristian Vines, a former military agent that served during an unknown war that took up a job in private security, and his therapist, Dr. Janes Cycles. They discuss how Kristian has been recovering from his time in the war, where he reveals he has been having horrible nightmares. Jane quickly realizes that this ordeal has caused Kristian severe trauma, but he denies this and says he's perfectly fine. Jane moves onto Rorschach tests, where Kristian sees horrifying things such as grinning teeth, blood mass graves, eyes, snakes, flocks of birds, and a dog. The last inkblot makes him leave in a rush, but not before he tells Jane that he saw a little girl in it. #28 The Tape Side B The following video is the second side of the tape Pavel discovered in the Greenway Trail. The recording is from May 27th 1999 and is another interview between Kristian Vines and Dr. Janes Cycles. Jane asks how Kristian has been doing since the last time they talked and he assures her that he is doing fine. She doesn't believe this however, as he has become unemployed at this point and has tear-like scars on him. Kristian explains that he got attacked by a black dog he has been seeing frequently, who appears to be following him and growls at him constantly. He goes on to mention that when the pound was unsuccessful in capturing it, he took matters into his own hands and shot it in the leg. This didn't do much however, as someone saw what Kristian did and tried helping the dog, only to have it tear his arm off and molded it into the stump. The dog then attacked Kristian and left the tear-like scars on him. Jane thinks this is merely a dream, but Kristian tells her that it was very real and he visited the man in the hospital, who is revealed to be Maxim Hall. Kristian tell Jane that he and his wife Rose, whom he met in Russia and took her surname, were his neighbors and he met Maxim while they both worked at B.A.S.E. were the two of them were hired to move items and guard executives. Kristian feels extremely guilty about this, especially since they just adopted Pavel around the same time the dog showed up. Kristian notices something strange and runs outside of the office despite Jane's pleas. Before the video ends, the growls of a dog can be heard. #29 Break On Through To The Other Side Pavel wakes up in The Path of Black Leaves, where he encounters the Slender Man. Knowing that the Slender Man won't kill him just yet, he insults him, which angers the Slender Man greatly. Seconds away from torturing Pavel, the Slender Man ultimately flees when he hears the large scream from the unknown creature from #21. With the Slender Man distracted, the Blind Man teleports near Pavel and starts to explain some of his questions. He reveals that Pavel is important because he is a member small group of people called Forgers. Each Forger has an ability that, if used correctly, can open a door to other universes where the Fears can re-connect with their counterparts and become whole again. The Great Game, is basically the Fears terrorizing people they believe to be Forgers, in order to exploit their abilities for their benefit. Once he is done explaining, the Blind Man tells Pavel to stay safe and exits the Path. Angered that he is now trapped in the Path of Black Leaves, Pavel walks away. #30 Clamo In yet another video uploaded by a mysterious individual, an unknown entity reveals that it has been hiding in Pavel's attic for awhile and it gave him clues to its existence. It goes on to mention that Korban has been kidnapped by the Slender Man and made him different, hinting that Korban is now a Proxy, but has other friends he can rely on. At this point it cuts to footage from the first video of the vlog Entropy and the entity says he needs their assistance. It states that war is coming (with multiple shots of soldiers firing their guns and explosion being seen) and to beware the inferno. It says that Pavel will need its help too and that it is "new." It says "Hear me roar", which leads to the footage cutting to the Path of Black Leaves and the screams from #21 being heard, heavily implying that the source of the scream and this entity are one in the same. #31 Where Are You? The video features Jack Omnis (one of the people the Archive wants Pavel to kill) searching for Pavel at his school, his job, and his house. After discovering that Pavel he hasn't touched his mail for quite awhile, Jack calls the hospital and asks where he is, as he has been in a coma for six months and was supposedly check out recently. The hospital tells him they have no clue where Pavel is and hang up on him, causing him much rage. Jack makes a video telling the audience he will speak to Pavel's other friends about where he could be and drives off. #32 Never Ending Pain #33 In Transit #34 Questions Demanding Answers #35 Gift from a God Category:Pavel Hall